


Stay

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [113]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Season 1 Sam Winchester, Season 9 Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: oh gosh i was watching season 1 and I forgot how much of a twink Sammy was and now all i want is season9!dean fucking season1!twink!sammy pretty please like he can visit him at college and take him rough in his dorm room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Dean turned down the hallway, and found the room Sam was staying in.

He knocked on the door, waiting, and grinned when Sam opened the door.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, staring at his older brother in shock.

"Had to see you Sammy." Dean murmured, walking inside. "Look at my baby brother, all grown up and in college." He pinned Sam to the wall and grinned, lips trailing up and down Sam’s neck.

Sam moaned lightly, and bared his neck more.

"D-Dean…" Sam moaned, as Dean’s hands trailed up and down his body.

"Turn around Sam. Want my cock in that ass of yours."

"Dean…" Sam moaned, and Dean grinned, twisting Sam around, and pulling his pants and boxers down. Dean freed his cock, rubbing it against Sam’s ass.

"All for you Sammy." Dean grinned, nipping on Sam’s neck.

"Dean…fuck, Dean." Sam said, Sam pushed back and Dean grinned, pressing against Sam, firm muscles against Sam’s body.

Dean pulled out a packet of lube, slicking his fingers up, and pressing them to Sam’s ass, feeling as one slid in.

Sam moaned, and turned back to look at Dean, mouth open.

"Like that Sam? Like my fingers in your ass?"

"Y-yes." Sam moaned as the fingers twisted inside him.

"No one else has been in this ass?"

"N-no!" Sam said, thrusting back.

Dean grinned, rocking his fingers into Sam’s ass, opening Sam up.

"Good." Dean said. "I’m  gonna fuck your ass well, Sam." Dean murmured. "Your ass is mine."

"Oh, fuck…" Sam groaned. Dean watched his fingers sink inside Sam, opening Sam’s channel. "Dean…fuck me. God, please. Fuck me."

"Yeah? Think your ready for my cock?"

"Yes, please." Sam grunted, pushing back. "Fuck me."

Dean pulled his fingers three, lubing his cock and sinking it inside Sam’s ass, groaning at the clenching and warmness.

Dean started rocking, pace quickly picking up, and Dean started grunting as he thrust into Sam.

"God, I’ve missed you Sammy." Dean grunted as he rocked into Sam. His lips found Sam's neck and started to suck on marks.

"You too." Sam said, holding onto Dean’s arms. "Missed you so much Dean."

Dean thrust quickly, listening to the moans that his brother made.

"Gonna have to visit you more often." Dean grunted. "Would you like that Sammy? Would you like me to stop by? Fuck you in your room?"

He panted as he fucked Sam, and watched Sam moan and nod.

"God, I would love that. Do it Dean. Visit me more."

"I plan too, Sammy." Dean grunted, his pace speeding up until he came heavily in Sam.

Dean slowed down, panting into Sam’s neck, and he felt Sam’s channel clench around him, as Sam came.

"Fuck Dean…stay like this for a little. Don’t want this to end."

"Me neither, Sammy." Dean murmured.


End file.
